just_dance_fanon_2ndfandomcom-20200214-history
Diamonds
"Diamonds" by Rihanna is featured on Just Dance 2015. Appearance of the dancer Classic The dancer is a woman with short purple hair, a long sleeve turtleneck, a gold cage girdle belt that resembles a diamond, pink tights with large holes, and black stiletto ankle boots. At some points she changes black with most of her outfit changing to white and grey. Seated Dance Both dancers are hardly detailed, with only their silhouettes present. P1 is a woman and P2 is a man, both with short hair. P1 appears to be wearing a short sleeve shirt, and P2 appears to be wearing a tank top. At some points, brightly lighted yellow arrows can be seen moving on their shadows. They resemble the Rich Girl Chair dancer in that neither of them have many visible features and the way they are black all over. Diamondsalt coach 1.png|P1 Diamondsalt coach 2.png|P2 Background Classic The background is black with white rising glitter resembling the titular diamonds. At some points a rainbow circular light and a shining white light in the distance shine about. The light is likely to have been caused by the diamonds' reflections of light. At some point during the chorus the background zooms out with the dancer, revealing more diamond covered floor and as the dancer zooms back in strings of diamonds appear in the background. Seated Dance The background is completely white with the exception of the two bright blocks - one orange and the other red - used as seats. A spotlight illuminates the walls and dancers at some points of the dance. Gold Moves Classic The Classic routine has 3 Gold Moves: Gold Move 1: Make an arm circle going upward while lifting your left leg. Gold Move 2: Reach your right arm to the northeast. Gold Move 3: '''Make a circle the reversed way and make a diamond. It's the last move. From gamestop's trailer.jpg|Gold Move 1 dgm2.png|Gold Move 2 DiamondsGM3.PNG|Gold Move 3 Seated Dance The Seated Dance has 3 '''Gold Moves, all of which are the same: All: 'Bring your hands down in opposite directions: P1 to the left and P2 to the right. SeatedGMAll.PNG|Seated Dance: All Gold Moves Mashup ''Diamonds has a mashup month exclusive The theme is Crazy Men that includes male dancers. Dancers (No Repeations) *'''Diamonds *Apache (Jump On It) *Viva Las Vegas *Can't Take My Eyes of You (Alternate) *Pound the Alarm (Extreme) *Jungle Boogie *Move Your Feet & 2 *'Viva Las Vegas' *Rasputin *'Apache (Jump On It)' *'Viva Las Vegas' *'Can't Take My Eyes of You (Alternate)' *'Pound the Alarm (Extreme)' *'Jungle Boogie' *'Move Your Feet' *'Viva Las Vegas' *'Rasputin' *I Don't Feel Like Dancing *'Move Your Feet' *'Apache (Jump On It)' *'Viva Las Vegas' *Bad Romance (Official Choreography) *'Diamonds' Captions Diamonds ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Bright Circles Trivia *This is the seventh song by Rihanna. The first was ''S.O.S, the second was Pon de Replay, the third was Only Girl (In The World), the fourth was Disturbia, the fifth was Umbrella and the sixth was Where Have You Been. * "Molly" is censored, as it is referring to drugs. ** This is the second song having "molly" censored, We Can't Stop being first. *This song, along with several other songs on the same game, zooms outward. *The dancer majorly resembles Wild,'' Price Tag and Want U Back. * The shape of her outfit is very similar to Electric Boy and Just Dance. * This is the second song to have an alternative involving a chair, the first being [[Rich Girl|''Rich Girl]]. *Pitbull's part was taken out, because It is too explicit. * This was the fourth alternative mode to be revealed for Just Dance 2015 after I Love It's Guard Dance, Happy's Sing Along and The Fox's Campfire Dance. ** However, it is only the second alternative to actually have had its gameplay revealed. * In the seated dance, the female dancer is Céline Rotsen, a choreographer of many dances in Just Dance. * In the classic choreography the dancer is Aurélie Sériné. This was officially proven on justdanceworld.com * The seated dance is the closest that the dancer(s) has/have ever been to the screen without the zoom effect being used. * This song has a diamond as representative icon. This can be unlocked by playing the Seated Dance. * P2 of the Seated Dance looks like P1 from 99 Luftballons. * The background might've be inspired by the presentation that Rihanna had on The X Factor to resemble the columns of diamonds coming from the floor. * "Moonshine" is not censored even though it is an alcoholic drink. * On justdanceworld.com, there is a video of the community remix with the routine that is mildly different than it should. In it, it has the lyrics for She Wolf (Falling To Pieces), it has a pictogram from Good Feeling, and the player names have the same font as they did in Just Dance 2014. Gallery Unknown-18.jpeg|Diamonds Thumbnail Screen Shot 2014-09-10 at 8.28.38 PM.png|Gameplay Dimond.jpg Diamonds seated.png|Seated Dance Diamonds.jpg|Diamonds Diamonds Sent.jpg Proooooofff.png|Community Remix Proof 205.png|Classic Avatar on Just Dance 2015 220.png|Seated Dance avatar on Just Dance 2015 DiamondsForm1.png DiamondsForm2_1.png DiamondsForm2_2.png DiamondsForm3.png Diamonds_Weird_CR.jpg|Diamonds on the bottom left. Notice how it's slightly different than in the routine. diamonds_cover.png diamondsalt_cover.png Videos File:Rihanna - Diamonds File:Just Dance 2015 - Diamonds - 5* Stars File:Just_Dance_2015_-_Diamonds_(Seated_Dance)_-_Alternative_Mode_Choreography_-_5*_Stars File:Just_Dance_2015_-_Diamonds_(Community_Remix)_-_5*_Stars Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Transforming Dancers Category:Songs with elements that reference the song Category:Songs that are zoomed in and/or out Category:Céline Rotsen Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Dances with the same Gold Moves Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs with Alternates that use a prop Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Leaked Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with words that should of been censored Category:Rihanna Songs Category:Songs with Seat Dance